ereciafandomcom-20200214-history
Water
Water benders use a flowing motions to bender their water. The original benders learnt to control water based off the movement of waves controlled by the moon. As such, during full moons, the effects of all their skills are doubled. This also includes all secondary elementals. Source: In order to bend water, there must be a source near by. Low level benders require lakes, rivers, streams, fountains, rain or even a pouch of water. More skilled benders can use their tears, sweat, or drain water from ice, snow and plants. Skills: Choosing additional element: All information is based on the assumption that water was the first learnt element. Primary: Demonic/Negative It is impossible for a bender to use this element unless they have been born with demonic or divine elemental powers. Divine/Positive It is impossible for a bender to use this element unless they have been born with divine or demonic elemental powers. Earth Due to water being weak to earth, it requires a lot of training to learn to control earth as well. But with plenty of practice and determination, they will eventually be able to add it under their belt. Requirement: Have a minimal of 300 MP and/or be level 30. Until they reach level 30, all earth related skills cost triple the amount of mana. Fire Due to being the opposite of water, it requires a decent amount of training to learn to control fire as well. Though not anywhere near as much as it would be to learn to control earth. Requirement: Have a minimal of 115 MP and/or be level 15. Until they reach level 15, all skills cost double the amount of mana. Wind Wind is not so difficult to learn, but still requires a reasonable amount of experience. Requirement: Have a minimal of 30 MP and/or be level 5. Until they reach level 5, all skills cost an additional +3 mana. Secondary: Blood Typically the combination of demonic and water . It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, very few are able to master such a skill. But a few skilled benders can. Requirement: Have a minimal of 600 MP and/or be level 45. Until they reach level 45, all skills cost quadruple the amount of mana. Combustion Typically the combination of demonic and fire. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Dust/Sand Typically the combination of earth and wind. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Gravity Typically the combination of demonic and wind. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Ice/Frost Typically the combination of water and wind. Increasibly quick and easy to learn. Requirement: Have a minimal of 15 MP and/or be level 2. Until they reach level 2, all skills cost an additional +1 mana. Life Typically the combination of demonic and divine. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Lightning Typically the combination of fire and wind. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Magma Typically the combination of earth and fire. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Metal Typically the combination of demonic and earth. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Mud Typically the combination of earth and water. Due to being part earth, it is pretty hard to learn this abiltiy. Requirement: Have a minimal of 115 MP and/or be level 15. Until they reach level 15, all skills cost double the amount of mana. Plant Typically the combination of divine and earth. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Purify Typically the combination of divine and fire. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Sound Typically the combination of divine and wind. It is impossible to for spirit benders to control such skills. Spirit/Healing Typically the combination of divine and water. Suprisingly easy to pick up, most water benders will be able to learn to use this element. Requirement: Have a minimal of 15 MP and/or be level 2. Until they reach level 2, all skills cost an additional +1 mana. Steam Typically the combination of fire and water. Due to be part fire, it can be a little challenging to learn this abiltiy. Requirement: Have a minimal of 75 MP and/or be level 10. Until they reach level 10, all skills cost double the amount of mana. Category:Elements